


Two Peacocks

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, implied lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: “North, what the fuck is this?” York looked up at the cheap neon sign, flashing in the cool summer night.“You said you wanted to take a load off. What better way?” North explained that half-stoned look barely leaving the wider his smile got. “We can go in, watch some ass and go home. In and out. Smash and pass.”
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Agent York
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Red vs. Blue Rare Pair Week





	Two Peacocks

“North, what the fuck is this?” York looked up at the cheap neon sign, flashing in the cool summer night. 

“You said you wanted to take a load off. What better way?” North explained that half-stoned look barely leaving the wider his smile got. “We can go in, watch some ass and go home. In and out. Smash and pass.” 

“Okay, I get it. Stop. Yes, people fuck in there too,” York pushed at North’s side, making his way into the club. “What kind of place is this, anyway? Is it one of those big plastic titty places or like a stripper retirement home?” His jaw fell open as soon as they made it in the door. Tuesday night was a different kind of show at  _ Two Peacocks _ , allowing amateurs to strut their stuff on the floor for patrons to pay while allowing the professionals to break up the less polished routines with tiny thongs and outrageous hats. “North, why in the fuck are we in a male strip club?” he hissed. 

“It’s amateur night. It’s fun watching.” Truth be told, South and CT had told him about this place on their last shore leave when they spent more time in bars and clubs than anywhere else. “Why? Do you not want to try it? Are we going to leave without even watching? South stayed when CT suggested it.”

Not to be one upped, York made his way over to a table as North made his way over to the bar. Chatting with the bartender like he knew her, a scantily clad waitress slid her way over to him. 

“Hello there. My name is Raina. What can I get for you tonight, honey?” she said sweetly, batting her eyes as she leaned over far enough he could see most of her tits spilling out of the corset-style top. 

“H-hi. I think my friend is getting me drinks right now. He’s over that way at the bar.” York twisted around, pointing over at North flirting with the bartender. 

“Yeah, but I can bring you something else for when you finish with that.” She pressed her lips together, the hard red of her lipstick making each of them shine in the dim light. She was covered in glitter in every place he could see skin, which admittedly, was a lot, and the fishnets she had on made him swallow hard. 

“Yeah okay.” He pulled out his card, handing it over to her. “Bring me a rum and coke?” 

“I can definitely do that, Sugar.” She winked at him and looked between him and his card. “Want me to keep the tab open or do you want your guy friend to pay for your drinks tonight?” 

“Uh, just the one for now in case he has plans,” he managed. 

“Well, I could always leave it open and bring it later, if that helps?” He could swear she was trying to seduce him with her eyes. 

“Yeah, let’s do that.”  _ Fuck why is this so awkward?  _ North made his way over, two beers in hand, and handed one of them over to York, clinking the mouth of his with York’s. 

“Lot of good talent tonight,” North stated, like he was watching a dog show. York on the other hand was too busy trying to figure out which of the four stages he should be watching, or if he should be making his way over to the curtained area on the other side of the room. People were milling in and out of there and the idea enticed him. He hadn’t even looked at the strippers at this point, amateur or not, until North said something. 

Of the four stages, two were in use, with a row of overstuffed chairs up near the two unused stages. One of the stippers seemed to be warming up at the smaller stage, working up his muscles before heading over to the main stage. 

York swallowed as the next song started up, the thick bass line reverberating so loudly he could feel his heart in his throat. This guy didn’t seem to be one of the amateurs though, making his way out in something closer to what he would have seen at a women’s strip club with his waist cincher and thigh high fishnets. The high heels strapped to his feet only completed the set and even before his shorts came off to reveal a tiny black thong, York was busy shooting North looks of distress. 

“Dude, what the hell are we doing here in the middle of amateur night because really it feels like you expect me to head up there or some shit.” 

North shrugged in response, scooting York’s beer closer to him as he watched the guy on stage. York was more interested in the slenderness of his legs, and the angle of his high cheekbones as he looked between his friend and the stripper. 

“Is it weird to think he’s hot?” York asked as he leaned over, not taking his eyes off the man on stage. Between the east Asian features, and the slender work of his hips as he flipped himself upside down and spun with nothing more than a twist of his wrists, York found himself compelled to the stage, slipping a few dollars his way. 

“My my,” Felix started, coming over toward York and ignoring the women around him throwing money his way. His lips had a sheen of pink, his eyes smokey and nearly black under the dim light. “I seem to have caught the attention of someone’s boyfriend tonight.” 

York shook his head, and Felix crawled over to him, hushing him with a single finger. 

“It’s okay.” Felix pulled his finger away, drawing it into his own mouth to suck on the tip while keeping eye contact with York. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” The lump in York’s throat returned and he struggled to keep his cool.

“No girlfriend,” York managed finally. “No boyfriend either. He’s just a friend.” York looked back to North, who just responded with a thumbs up while sipping his beer. 

“Oh that’s okay. Everyone either comes with someone,” Felix said as he leaned in, watching the charmed expressions of the women vying for his attention as his breath came in hot against York’s ear, causing an involuntary shiver. “Or they leave with someone.” Felix’s kneeled in front of him, showing that he had tossed his short shorts off when York wasn’t looking, likely distracted with walking up there and trying not to chicken out. Felix pulled at the hem of his thong, exposing himself to York, stroking his cock in front of him. “What about you? Do you only plan to leave with your friend tonight?” The song drew closer to its finish, with Felix’s hips moving slowly with the beat. “Or can I talk it over with you between songs.” York could feel himself growing hard already, thankful he had worn pants that were just a bit more restrictive just in case. He busied himself by tossing a few more singles onto the stage and stammering through an excuse and headed back to North. York gulped down half of his beer in one go, looking around like someone was out to catch him. 

“You’re jumpy tonight.” North took another drink, settling his hand in York’s lap and stroking his half hard cock through his jeans. “Looks like you’re having fun though.” 

York stared at him, pulling the beer away from his mouth. “He looked like he wanted to eat me alive.” 

“Yeah, but you liked it.” North outlined the half chub in his pants, adding some pressure and making him groan. “Go ask him for a dance once he’s done up there.” North slipped over a couple of twenties. “My treat.” 

York could see a challenge when it presented itself. Now was the time to buck up before this turned into a battle of who could come up with the better story for the night. 

“Sure.” York took the money, looking for the stripper that had practically eye fucked him in front of a full room of people. One of the amateurs was taking the stage now, and the ladies in the front row were already shifting their attention to him as he circled the pole. This gave Felix his opening, already having York in his sights after spotting him in the crowd. 

Felix sauntered over, his hips swaying inside the sheer black robe that covered nothing but allowed him to be slightly less cold in the open air. He licked his lips as he found York, making eye contact with him first and smiling welcomingly. 

“Have you considered my offer?” he asked, leaving no room for interpretation as he moved closer, his dick within grasp. 

“He would like a dance,” North said simply. He nodded to the waitress as she came by, smiling wide. “A round of shots please. Also one for our lovely talent.” She nodded and headed over to the bar, and Felix held out his hand for York to take. 

“There’s special seating for dances. If you’ll come this way?” York took his hand and followed, still trying to swallow down the apprehension. He would never be able to live this down if something happened. Felix guided him over to the set of booths, looking over at most of them being empty and grinning. “You know, you picked a good night to come.”

“Huh?” York asked, and a new song came on, leaving him biting his lip as Felix settled over his lap and pressed himself against his body. 

“Well, with everyone busy looking over there, no one is looking over here.” Felix ran his hands over the outline of York’s cock, drawing a sigh out of him. He ghosted his lips just over his patron’s as he ground their cocks together, hoping either for an extended dance, or better yet, taking him home for a fuck and an extra few hundred. 

York, on the other hand, was calculating in his head how much more time he had before he came in his pants considering he was looking for Carolina’s attention and otherwise ignoring the catcalls from others wanting to blow off steam thanks to stress. He had turned down North three times this week and his sister twice, and now he had a stripper in his lap trying to do even more. 

“You seem preoccupied,” Felix whispered in his ear, running his pointed nails across the back of York’s neck once he snapped back to the reality in front of him. “Am I not doing a good job, or is this your hint you want more?” Felix’s tongue pressed against the side of his neck, and he sucked softly at the skin. Male strip clubs were far different from female strip clubs. He could barely raise a finger there without a bouncer trying to throw him out, and in this establishment, he was probably about to contract a venereal disease or two from the seat alone. A squeal from one of the women watching the amateur stripper pulled him back to reality and Felix unbuttoned the top of his pants. “Because I do offer full service rates.” 

York blue screened briefly, finally grasping what Felix was saying. “Full service? Like, prostitution?”

“Something like that.” Felix ran his nails down the front of York’s shirt, stopping to toy with his nipples on the way down. “We can’t do it here though. Did you drive?” 

All of this was moving far faster than he could keep track of. “My friend did.” 

“Pity. I haven’t been fucked by anyone in a week and they don’t let us fuck customers in the bathroom anymore. The owner is a real buzzkill like that.” The song came to a close and York thanked whatever god that was out there that he hadn’t focused enough on the sripper in front of him to cum in his pants. “There is a back alley depending on how dirty you wanna go.”

York briefly considered it, having gone for close to a year without sex while pining. He hadn’t felt anything more than his hand in that time, and just the minimal touch from the lap dance had set his nerves on fire with delight. 

“Does your boss have anything against employees fucking each other?” York asked as a thought passed through his head, winning out for the worst thought he had all week.

“I don’t think there’s a rule about fucking other dancers, no.” 

“Good.” York waited for Felix to return to his rounds of looking for people to grind against in the dim light, and York lined up for the stage, watching the current professional who had taken up the stage after Felix ended to see how he should go about it. It  _ was _ amateur night after all. 

York looked back to North, who was already pulling out his phone, only to be scolded by one of the bouncers. He handed the guy an undetermined amount of money, and pulled his phone back out, waiting for York to take the stage. 

As the next song ended, York took the stage, with lights in his eyes so bright, he wondered how the dancers managed to see until he realized that was the point of the lights in the first place. Lose yourself in the music and you could perform regardless. He spun himself around the pole, trying to find North out in the crowd and failing from the glare in his eyes. Several of the women watching him had whoops and hollers for him as he took off his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants, sliding down his boxer briefs from behind first to show his ass and play it coy. 

He lost himself in the song and before he knew it, between teasing a bit of his cock and showing off his ass, the song was over and he had a small pile of money to show for it. He gathered it all up and the next stripper wiped down the pole before starting their dance. The DJ motioned for him to exit off the back of the stage and Felix met him in the back after he organized his money and stuffed it in his pants. 

“Not bad,” Felix stated, pushing him up against the wall and pressing himself up against York. York was still high on the thrill, and leaned in to kiss the dancer, getting his ass palmed with Felix’s hand slipping inside his unbuttoned jeans. “This way.” Felix led him down the corridor towards the dressing rooms, pushing him into one of the small rooms in a line used for costume changes. Felix pushed him inside as he spotted the owner of the club, the tall, dark and handsome type. He sported a ponytail that didn’t match the crispness of his suit and slid his way over to Felix from the other end of the back room. 

“Good job out there tonight.” He slipped an extra wad of cash into Felix’s thong, grabbing his ass and kissing him. 

“Of course, Locs. You know I only do my best for you.” He nodded toward the dressing room, having hidden York away inside it for the time being. “I have a client in need of some special attention though.” 

Locus slipped Felix a condom, slapping his ass softly. “Have fun.” 

York let out the breath he was holding when the owner left, finding Felix’s hands all over him. 

“We’re good to do whatever.” Felix hurried himself along, pulling York’s cock out of his pants as he kneeled on the group and licked a long stripe along the base to the tip. “Seems he doesn’t care if we fuck customers.” 

“Oh that’s g--ood.” York’s voice hitched in the middle of talking as Felix swallowed his cock down, a thick trail of spit coming off of it after swallowing it a few times and pulling away. Felix jerked him off for a few more strokes, watching the look on his face as he tried to hold back the sounds that threatened to expose them in the back room. 

“It doesn’t matter. You can be loud back here. I know I am when the owner fucks me each night at closing time.” He bobbed his head quicker as he worked, sensing that York was close to bursting by the way he was tensing and trying to hold back even noise. This made Felix double down, swallowing his cock more frequently and even taking York’s hand and resting it on the back of his head. York pushed his head down and thrusted up, slipping down Felix’s throat enough to make him gag and sputter when he came up after York spilled into his mouth and down his throat. 

Felix gasped, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and turned, reaching behind himself to ensure that he was still open enough to take a cock easily as he had before his shift. It paid to be prepared, he had told someone years before not long after his first job as a stripper, both on and off the stage. 

After ensuring that nothing bad would happen to keep him out of a performance, Felix returned to his knees and opened his mouth as he stroked the side of York’s hips with the points of his nails. He winked up at York, tearing open the wrapper to the condom and sliding it on with his mouth, wetting the outside with his spit. 

“Okay so you aren’t wasting any time, huh?” York settled his hands on the back of Felix’s head as he swallowed down his cock, unrolling the condom over the shaft as he went. He shrugged slightly, rolling his eyes as he bobbed his head and looked up at York, returning to the job in front of him. York watched, his eyes slipping shut after a moment and focusing on the feeling, even if it was dulled by the condom. York tapped Felix on the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. 

Felix spun around, pressing his ass back against York’s cock, rubbing the tip between his ass cheeks. He reached back to pull the thong out of the way, shooting him a grin as York grasped the base so Felix could line up and sink down onto him. 

York groaned as that tight heat engulfed him, applying the right pressure everywhere he needed. Felix pushed against the wall in front of him, sticking his ass out as he started the pace that would ruin him for the rest of the night. Felix’s eyes slipped closed, wishing he had negiotiated some sort of price before fucking him. He always had such a hard time doing that after the fact without adding another blowjob or letting them pull the condom off to cum inside him. But this one was cute… 

“Thrust up when I push back,” Felix gasped, drinking in each of York’s moans. York complied, and Felix’s cock twitched as York went from barely grazing his prostate to hitting it each time Felix took him in, making his toes curl inside his boots as his cock dripped cum from inside his thong. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, there we go,” Felix groaned out, his cum splashing the wall in front of him. York held tight to his hips and kept him going, already growing over sensitized. York pulled Felix back up against him, grazing his teeth against the side of the stripper’s neck. Felix moaned loudly, partly from York finishing and partly from the teeth against his skin. The two of them panted, and York pulled back from him, leaning back against the wall behind him. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped out, trying to catch his breath. “That was intoxicating.” He started the slow roll of getting the condom off, then tied off the end and looked around for a trash can. Felix slipped out of the dressing room after fixing himself, checking the mirror to make sure his make up was still good for the rest of the night. York slipped out of the dressing room behind him, his cock still hanging out of his pants as he found a trash can, tossed the condom and turned back to Felix. The stripper had pulled out a gold gilded mirror, with lines of white powder already across the silvery top. 

“A line for the road?” Felix asked, offering the drugs over with a rolled up hundred dollar bill. “I can show you what’s really intoxicating.” York shook his head, tucking himself away into his pants after cleaning himself off with one of the baby wipes on someone’s dresser as Felix snorted the line up. He shook his head then plugged the other nostril to make sure all of it made it up there. “Fuck. Anyways, I usually charge two hundred for something like that.”

York pulled out his wallet, grimacing when he saw a fifty, two twenties, and a gift card to the local McDonald’s. He offered over the money as Felix grabbed his wallet from him, then rooted around in his pockets for the mostly used packet of gum. Felix plucked the gift card out of York’s wallet as well, sticking it between his teeth before tucking his money away into his thong. 

“And this is why I should always make sure my Johns have fucking money before I let them fuck me.”

\---

York stumbled his way out of the back room after grabbing back his wallet, still baffled at what just happened. 

“Did you have fun?” North asked as an especially attentive stripper dragged his fingers under North’s chin before leaving and winking back at York. 

“I did. But holy shit, you would not believe me if I told you.”

North fished a cigarette out of his hard case, lighting it and puffing out a ring of smoke. “Try me.”


End file.
